Insomnio y respuestas
by SigBerry
Summary: One-shot. Rachel por fin está en Nueva York y no puede dormir. ¿Podrá una charla con Quinn ayudarla? Sigue a "Amor Secreto".


No podía dormir. Tendida en aquella cama, embutida en su pijama rosa favorito, rodeada por sus compañeras del club… Debería estar extasiada con la simple idea de estar donde estaba. Debería poder dormir como un bebé por lo feliz que tendría que estar. Pero no podía dormir.

Estaba en Nueva York. Por fin, por fin, por fin estaba en Nueva York. Nada más salir del aeropuerto y respirar ese aire cargado, oír los coches y las diferentes voces que llevaban sus propias conversaciones o lanzaban insultos a quien osase cruzarse en el camino de su coche, supo que estaba donde pertenecía.

La visita era fugaz, sin embargo. Estarían el tiempo suficiente para participar (y ganar, por supuesto) las Nacionales y volverían a casa. Tenían tres días de visita, pero no tenían la oportunidad de hacer turismo por preparar el concurso. Pero nada de eso importaba a Rachel mientras tomaba buena nota de todo lo que tenían a su alrededor cuando pasaron por Time Square. En esos momentos estaba, en pocas palabras, exultante. Se sentía llena de felicidad y energía. Estaba dispuesta a todo. Y menos mal que lo estaba, considerando lo que tenían por delante.

Habían llegado tan lejos y luchado tanto… Ganar sería la perfecta guinda para el perfecto pastel. Ganar sería como empezar a conquistar Nueva York antes de lo previsto. Pero había dos inconvenientes. El primero, que habían llegado sin ninguna preparación y Rachel no entendía como había pasado aquello. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. El señor Schuester nunca había brillado por su labor con el Glee Club. Quizás al principio, pero en este curso había decaído bastante. Por supuesto, le importaba, pero era en ocasiones como esta cuando demostraba su vocación. Al llegar a la ciudad les había dado instrucciones para encontrarse en el hotel y había desaparecido. Después, una vez instalados en las habitaciones, había hecho lo mismo. Les había dejado la tarea de preparar los números, prohibido que salieran y había vuelto a desaparecer. Rachel estaba más que frustrada por la falta de profesionalidad de aquel hombre.

El segundo inconveniente era la situación sentimental de la propia Rachel. Lo ideal hubiera sido poder ser capaz de pasear de la mano de Quinn por las calles de la ciudad para poder disfrutarla plenamente, pero Quinn seguía sin decirle nada, aún después de una semana. Rachel era impaciente por naturaleza, pero en este caso se sentía como si anduviera sobre un finísimo cristal que, con un paso mal dado, se rompería en mil pedazos. Prefería no presionar a Quinn. Algo le decía que no quedaba mucho para la respuesta, pues Quinn había estado mirando a Rachel de una manera que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Cuando no miraba a Rachel le mandaba miradas asesinas a Finn. Cómo eran las cosas. Hacía poco más de un año, las cosas habrían sido al revés, Rachel posiblemente habría sido la receptora de esas miradas asesinas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

Finn era otro problema. Sus miradas de perrito degollado la habían perseguido desde la ruptura del chico con Quinn, como si de alguna manera intentara decirle telepáticamente "Persígueme como hacías antes, estoy libre". Además, en la última semana Finn había tratado repetidamente hablar con ella, pero se encontraba siempre con Rachel cambiando de tema inmediatamente a las Nacionales o a temas más seguros. Unos meses atrás, Rachel habría saltado a ese tren sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ahora había tenido tiempo para pensar. Había pensado en su relación con el chico y había tenido la oportunidad de ver desde un plano más apartado como Finn era en realidad. No había dejado de quererle, por supuesto. No creía que eso fuera a pasar nunca. Simplemente, ya no podía verse a sí misma en una relación con Finn. Había conseguido ver lo poco en común que tenían y lo desconsiderado que podía llegar a ser. Puede que el chico no lo hiciera a propósito, pero los hechos estaban ahí. También había reconsiderado sus propios sentimientos respecto al chico, y se había dado cuenta de donde provenían. Ella se había criado entre musicales y amores épicos. En el plan de su vida, había un amor épico desde un principio. Cuando Finn, el chico guapo, bobo y popular entro en escena, lo tuvo claro, más aún cuando vio su talento potencial. Un amor prohibido entre una marginada y un chico popular, que además cantaba. Para la perfecta solista existía el perfecto solista. Qué más podía pedir. Se había enamorado de una idea, y tras mucho reflexionar, algo le decía que esa no era la fundación ideal de una relación.

Y también estaba Quinn.

Su epifanía respecto a los sentimientos por Quinn había sido relativamente reciente, pues lo había descubierto hacía unos meses, pero no se había atrevido a aceptarlo hasta poco antes del baile. El descubrimiento había traído noches en vela, negación, lágrimas, e interminables listas de razones, de pros y contras. La aceptación había traído resignación ante un amor no correspondido.

Había dos grandes temas que su mente abordaba en esas interminables noches. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía Rachel esos sentimientos? Al principio creía que era admiración por la chica, por lo preciosa que era y esa amabilidad que dejaba ver de cuando en cuando. Luego comprendió que era más que eso y, tras ver sus inseguridades y la persona que se ocultaba tras la armadura, se supo perdida sin esperanzas de rescate. El otro tema era ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a corresponderla Quinn? Esa chica tan increíblemente guapa e inteligente, la perfección en persona, ¿por qué iba a fijarse en Rachel? Gracias a Dios se había equivocado en ese aspecto (y ese hecho no dejaba de sorprenderla, pero no iba a quejarse).

Así estaban las cosas. Finn perseguía a Rachel y Rachel esperaba a Quinn. Y Quinn, supuestamente, pensaba en todo aquel debacle. Pero los eventos de aquella noche no habían hecho más que complicar las cosas.

Unas horas antes, Rachel se esforzaba por escribir una canción mientras las chicas y Kurt combatían en la obligatoria guerra de almohadas. Ella misma había recibido un golpe por parte de Quinn, y, si bien estaba algo molesta por la interrupción (y el ruido, y la falta de responsabilidad de sus compañeras), se alegraba de verla tan alegre. El hecho de que Quinn le había mandado una de sus miradas ardientes (especialmente intensa esta vez) mientras se alejaba no había ayudado. Rachel se sentía cada vez más esperanzada. Quizás, esa noche, podría encontrar un momento a solas con Quinn y…

Mensaje de texto.

De Finn.

Maldita sea.

Las intenciones del chico eran tan obvias como un gigantesco cartel de neón. Aún ahora no sabía por qué accedió. Quizás tenía la esperanza de mantenerlo todo profesional. Pero, ¿ropa formal, flores, restaurante famoso en Broadway (aún se preguntaba cómo demonios había conseguido pagarlo)? ¿En serio?

Según avanzaba la noche, Rachel más maldecía la hora en la que había aceptado. Al menos había conocido a Patti Lupone. Sólo por eso había merecido la pena aguantar el no tan sutil ardid de Finn. Cuando éste se inclinó hacia ella, veinte alarmas diferentes se dispararon en su cabeza. Se alejó rápidamente y se disculpó, dirigiéndose al hotel. Tenía tres ideas claras cuando caminaba nerviosa en la misma dirección que estaba segura que Finn tomaría antes o después: Una, debería haber pedido a Finn que volvieran juntos, porque estaban en Nueva York y era de noche; no era el entorno más seguro del mundo, precisamente. Dos, tenía que rechazar a Finn lo más suavemente posible cuanto antes… Después de las nacionales. No quería arriesgar el concurso. Y la última… Tenía que hablar de esto con Quinn.

* * *

El susurro de papel contra papel la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo, mirando hacia arriba (había escogido acostarse con la cabeza a los pies de la cama en su inquietud) y descubrió a Quinn, alejada de ella unos cuantos metros, sentada en un sillón (más bien hecha un ovillo), con una almohada en sus piernas y un libro apoyado en ella, leyendo a la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Rachel la observó, sobrecogida por un momento ante la belleza que despedía en ese momento. Estaba relajada y tan concentrada en su lectura, que Rachel casi tuvo miedo de moverse siquiera por miedo a perturbar su calma. Pero cuando se giró para yacer bocabajo y poder apoyarse en sus codos, el colchón crujió y Quinn levantó la mirada sobresaltada. En cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de Rachel, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió. Calladamente, levantó el sillón y la acercó a la cama de Rachel. Se sentó y, acurrucándose con las piernas sobre el asiento como antes, se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos, apoyándose en la almohada que abrazaba suavemente entre sus brazos, inclinándose hacia Rachel.

—Hola.

Rachel sonrió, sorprendida al ver como un simple gesto de Quinn podía calmarla tan rápidamente.

—Hola—respondió. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, acostada sobre su costado, encarando a Quinn.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó ésta, alzando la mano y vacilando un poco cerca de los dedos de Rachel, antes de dejar caer el brazo. Rachel lo lamentó, y deseó extender ella su propia mano, pero no se atrevió.

—No.

— ¿Demasiado café o demasiadas cosas en la cabeza? ¿Nervios por el concurso?

—Lo segundo, más bien.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Rachel preguntándose si ahora sería el momento idóneo para contarle a Quinn lo de Finn. Quinn la miraba con expresión pensativa.

—Antes has desaparecido.

Rachel dio un respingo, sintiendo una falta total de preparación de repente. No se había decidido aún cuando le iba a contar a Quinn lo de su "cita-no-cita-en-realidad", y al ver que la chica había sacado el tema por sí misma (aún sin saber que era lo que había pasado), no supo que decir. De haberse decidido, Rachel probablemente habría tardado un buen rato en preparar lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué?

—Antes, durante la guerra de almohadas. Te has ido. ¿Adónde?

Rachel tragó de forma nerviosa. Miró hacia abajo, más o menos en dirección a las patas del sillón de Quinn. Insegura, buscó valor en la mano de la chica. Alargó la mano derecha y agarró con dedos inseguros la mano de Quinn. Sólo cuando sintió los otros dedos devolviendo el gesto, reunió el valor, inspiró y habló con voz insegura.

—Finn…—Quinn frunció inmediatamente el ceño y levantó un poco la cabeza— Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me arreglase y me reuniera con él para hablar de los Nacionales.

—Oh…—la expresión de Quinn cambio de curiosa a una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y enfado. Se removió inquieta en su asiento, pero Rachel agarró su mano con más fuerza, como si intentara evitar que la chica huyera.

— ¡No pasó nada! No sé cómo no sospeché de lo que tramaba con lo de que me arreglase, pero… Te aseguro que no pasó nada.

Quinn parecía querer evitar por todos los medios mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Quinn…

—Por favor, es simple curiosidad, nada más.

—Fuimos a un restaurante en Broadway y luego dimos un paseo.

Quinn la miró finalmente.

— ¿Te besó?

—Hmmm…

—Rachel…

Ésta se mordió el labio, insegura. Intentaba leer la expresión de Quinn para prepararse para su reacción, pero el rostro de la chica no mostraba nada. Apartó la vista de sus ojos.

—Lo intentó. Pero me aparté y volví aquí enseguida.

Seguía sin poder mirar a Quinn a la cara, y se preocupó inmediatamente de haber levantado el muro que había entre las dos, y pudo sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella. Aún cuando intentaba no estropear las cosas, lo acababa haciendo. Quiso arreglarlo, pero no supo que decir. Volvió a levantar la mirada, y vio unos determinados ojos verdes.

—Rachel, ¿sigues queriendo a Finn?—habían estado hablando en susurros, pero enunció esas palabras con voz clara y algo más alta. Parecía querer dejarlo todo claro.

—No… Bueno, sí—se lanzó inmediatamente a elaborar su respuesta, al ver a Quinn fruncir el ceño profundamente—. ¡No! Quiero decir…—suspiró—Ya no le quiero de esa manera. Ya no…

—Te creo.

Rachel suspiró, dejando escapar el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones. De alguna manera esto se parecía a su encuentro de la semana pasada, con Quinn sacándole información y sus manos unidas. Con un poco de suerte, las cosas terminarían como la semana pasada. El silencio volvió a caer, ambas chicas queriendo decir algo pero sin saber cómo. Rachel miró alrededor, asegurándose de que todas las demás siguieran durmiendo.

—Yo…—Rachel giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Quinn, que la miraba con ojos nerviosos—Quería hablar contigo durante este viaje.

— ¿Sobre qué?

La luz era escasa, pero estaba segura de que vio a Quinn sonrojarse.

—No seas así. Ya sabes de qué.

Rachel simplemente sonrió expectante.

—Vale, vale. No tiene sentido se tímida ahora. Quería decirte que te… Me gustas. Y me gustaría intentarlo… Salir contigo. Ser tu novia… Si tú quieres.

No obtuvo respuesta. Las manos unidas se soltaron y Quinn estuvo a punto de retirar sus palabras, pero fue interrumpida por Rachel, que se había alzado sobre sus manos e inclinado hacia delante para unir sus labios a los de Quinn. Ésta no tardo en sujetar con ambas manos la cabeza de Rachel, como para evitar que se separase. Tuvieron que hacerlo tras unos minutos de besarse intensamente, pues Rachel había quitado una de sus manos del colchón, queriendo tocar a Quinn también, y eso provocó que casi perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran. Rieron un poco, pero un ronquido de Lauren las hizo recordar donde estaban.

—Eso significa que tú también quieres, ¿no?—susurró Quinn con una sonrisa. Rachel asintió varias veces.

—Por supuesto—dijo, intentando mantener la voz baja. Tarea difícil, pues lo único que quería en ese momento era correr, gritar y cantar. Todo a la vez. Ver a Quinn sonreír de esa manera y saberse la causa era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

—Pero, Rachel—su sonrisa disminuyó un poco y Rachel se preocupó en seguida—. No, no es nada malo. Al menos espero que no—respiró hondo—. Es que preferiría, si a ti no te importa… ¿Mantenerlo en secreto? No es que me avergüence, y si nos descubren no pienso negarlo, pero… No sé, creo que nos ahorraría complicaciones.

Rachel se tomó un momento para pensarlo.

Tenía razón, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Se ahorraría la inquisición de Kurt, los quejidos de Finn, los comentarios de Puck y Santana, y las miradas extrañas del club. Y claro está, del recibimiento del instituto en general.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn sonrió aliviada. Rachel la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Es sólo por evitar complicaciones?—le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Quinn dudó un momento y su mirada vaciló. Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a removerse en su asiento.

—De verdad que tienes un sexto sentido, ¿eh?

Rachel sonrió suavemente y le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

—Lo que te he dicho es verdad, ¿sabes? No temo las repercusiones en el club o en el instituto, pero estaremos más tranquilas si lo mantenemos entre nosotras—miró hacia el suelo e inspiró. Rachel no pudo sino sentirse algo nerviosa al perder de vista los ojos de Quinn—. Pero con mi familia… Ya me echaron una vez y no quisiera…

Rachel no pudo soportar verla afligida. Puede que Quinn actuara como si hubiera superado esa parte de su vida, pero no era así y Rachel podía verlo. Sintió como si algo le agarrara el corazón.

—Comprendo, no te…

—Y ahora mi padre no está y mi madre es mucho mejor en esos aspectos y lleva un año intentando compensarme pero…

Rachel la interrumpió besándola otra vez, breve pero con fuerza. Quinn efectivamente se calló y simplemente miró a Rachel con la mirada algo perdida.

—Tranquila, Quinn. Te entiendo. Mantendremos esto en secreto tanto como tú quieras.

Quinn suspiró y se relajó una vez más contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos cuando Rachel le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Después, suspiró otra vez, ésta vez sonando molesta y Rachel no supo por qué, hasta que la vio levantarse. Sorprendida, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se detuvo al oír a Quinn reírse entre dientes. La chica simplemente apagó la lamparita y dejó su libro en la mesa. Después, cogió una sábana y volvió a su sillón, haciéndose un ovillo, apoyando la almohada en reposabrazos y dejando caer la cabeza en ella. Miró a Rachel, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Genial. Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme hablando contigo toda la noche, deberíamos dormir—volvió a reír ante el mohín de Rachel y volvió a sostener la mano de la otra chica—. Eh, no te quejes. Tú eres la que habla siempre de llevar un buen horario de sueño y mañana tenemos dos canciones que escribir. Puede que el equipo Fabray-Berry triunfe de nuevo, ¿no crees?

—Es Berry-Fabray, pero vale—vio como Quinn se acomodaba mejor en el sillón—Pero… ¿No vienes a la cama?

—Vaya, vaya, Rachel. Si que te mueves rápido, ¿eh?

— ¿Eh?—Rachel estuvo casi segura de que su cara se había transformado en un radiador. ¿Había subido la temperatura?— ¡No, no! Sólo era… no quería…

Quinn rió y Rachel se sonrojó aún más.

—Te estaba tomando el pelo, tranquila. Y no, lo siento. Creo que si alguien se despertara antes que nosotras y nos viera, esto parecerá menos raro.

Rachel no estaba contenta, pero sabía que tenía razón. Se acomodó de lado otra vez, con la almohada algo torcida debajo de su cabeza y la mano de Quinn firmemente sujeta.

El cansancio le sobrevino inmediatamente y se vio incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras sentía el pulgar de Quinn acariciándole suavemente el dorso de la mano.

Si de aquí en adelante iba a tener que tener a Quinn cerca para dormirse, iba a tener un problema.

FIN

* * *

Me he basado un poco en la escena en la que Kurt despierta a Rachel. No pude evitar fijarme en lo cerca que estaban el sillon en el que dormía Quinn y la cama de Rachel, así que escribí esto, y ya de paso aprovechaba y seguía con la historia. Probablemente haré uno o dos fics más sobre esta historia.

¿Comentarios?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
